Rise of the New God Session 1
The first session of Rise of the New God The party meets in the Feywild outside of a cave leading to an Eladrin graveyard. Engraved on the outside of the cave, Ildirin Suvarmaq finds a poem in Elven which seems to warn of the dangers ahead. Upon entering the cave the party finds a trio of statues blocking the way. The statues depict three women in various stages of life, all with their hands outstretched as though they were begging. K'Artanyik offers a gold piece to the youngest statue, which causes the old crone statue to animate and attack the party. After she is defeated, the party is reminded of the poem, and instead offer gold to the old crone statue which has replaced the defeated one. The statue moves out of the way, offering access to the graveyard beyond. Behind the statue, K'Artanyik also finds a pair of strikebacks. The party decides to stay along the cliff face and they find another cave, taking a right at the first branch. They come to a dead end, but spy a trapdoor in the ceiling, which takes them into a dipapidated mausoleum. Inside the mausoleum the party finds the nameplate to an eladrin grave among a pile of rubble, and hearing noises up ahead they decide to investigate the burial chamber. In a chamber with several tombs, the party is attacked by an animated skeleton, which they quickly dispatch. Investigating the rest of the graveyard the party find a pair of dead eladrin and a teleportation circle, the runes of which Ildirin transcribes into a notebook. The party then investigate a room full of hanging tapestries, and find a hidden summoning room behing one of the tapestries. Ildirin is able to discern that it summons undead, but not how the device operates using his arcane knowledge. Puzzled by the flaming staff and the set of twenty-four brass and iron numerals within the room, the party decides to move across the river to a medium sized building, inside of which they see a slowly swinging lantern casting a light upon a circle of twenty-four brass and iron numerals. Upon entering the building the party sees an eladrin woman chained up to one of the walls, and as they move to help her she reveals herself to be a lamia and attacks. After a tedious battle wherein much of the party is repeatedly stunned, the party defeats the lamia and examines the swinging lantern. The party suspects that casting a shadow on the numbers in the summoning room may somehow affect the lantern in this room, so Ildirin and Krusk decide to head over to cast a shadow while K'Artanyik and Bûrzum Rung-Pilikstay to report and change. Before Ildirin casts his shadow, he decides to adopt the form of the skeleton the party dispatched earlier. Casting his shadow randomly on a number causes five wraiths to appear. Krusk swiftly flees the room while the wraiths are unable to pierce Ildirin's disguise as a skeleton, which causes the wraiths to lose interest and fade away. Glad to have gotten away with their lives, the party investigate a room holding an eldritch pool. Bûrzum disturbs the water, and a large serpent forms itself from the water and teleports Bûrzum into the river. After swimming to shore and rejoining the party Bûrzum tells the others of his experience, and they decide to peer into the pool without disturbing the water. Inside the pool they find a platinum key matching one they saw earlier on a tapestry. The party decide that they will all reach into the pool to grab the key, and Krusk is successful at both reaching it and avoiding the serpent. The party then flee the room before more harm can come to them. Remembering the poem, the party examine the number illuminated by the swinging lantern and decide to cast a shadow upon the same number in the summoning room. Taking the form of a wraith just to be safe, Ildirin casts his shadow, and the party find that a hidden door has opened up outside. Taking the hidden passage, the party hear voices speaking from a room at the end of the corridor. When they spy upon the room they see no people, only an elaborately decorated room with five game tables. As they investigate the room, the game tables dominate the party members and force them to play. Bûrzum and K'Artanyik perform poorly at the games and their minds are assaulted by psychic energy, but Ildirin is able to resist and he destroys the game table dominating Bûrzum. The dragonborn and the half-orc are able to free K'Artanyik and destroy four of the tables, while Krusk defeats the game he was compelled to play. After all of the games are defeated and destoyed, the party head to another room down the secret passage. Investigating, the party find a room with curvy walls and a mysterious lever. The room goes pitch black but the light returns just as suddenly, and the party is surprised to see that they each are next to an illusory double of themselves. After fighting against their duplicates the party remain victorious. Ildirin decides to pull the lever on the wall and the party finds that another secret door has opened in the tapestry room. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 2 Recording *Part 1-We meet our heroes called to a mysterious Eladrin graveyard that has been utterly desecrated. *Part 2-The graveyard is filled with all manner of dangerous traps and vicious undead. Ilidrin bravely seizes a mysterious enchanted torch...and nothing happens. Yet. *Part 3-After being tricked by a lamia, the party is forced to fight and find their wills are sadly lacking (except for Ilidrin). *Part 4-The party battles to free their minds from enchanted game tables, wherein Krusk reveals that he took Bocce Proficiency.